Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an engine supporting structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
In the existing engine supporting structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle, such a structure that an engine hanger for supporting an engine on a frame is provided on an inner surface of the frame has been known in JP-U No. H3-10990 (Patent Literature 1). The engine hanger in Patent Literature 1 includes a pipe penetrating through the frame, and a holder fixed to the engine.
However, in the above-described existing engine supporting structure, since the pipe penetrates through the frame and is exposed to the outside, appearance quality is affected when viewed from a lateral side of a vehicle body.